Cat Noir Meets Goku
by k2think
Summary: Marinette is off on vacation with her family and friends leaving Cat Noir to defend Paris on his own. While an eager Dragon Ball fan waits in line for the local anime convention for a rare figure to go on sale. Little does he know what truly awaits him inside that will lead to an ultimate clash of heroes vs villains.


Fredrick has been waiting in line for two days to get his hands on a limited production Golden Frieza figure to go on sale at the anime convention being held in Paris. His excitement can't be contained as he stands in line with fellow cosplayers wearing costumes of their favorite characters from the Dragon Ball franchise, for he dressed as his favorite villain, Frieza. They reenacted parts from the finale of Dragon Ball Super and also talk with excitement over the new movie coming out later. Their conversation continues when their watches begin to beep alerting them that the convention is about to open its doors so they gather their belongings ready to charge towards the event at full speed. Upon entering the plaza Fred sights booths of past, current, and upcoming anime that he couldn't wait to go see. The building begins to fill as he peers at his watch making sure he has time to visit all the booths while he waits for his prize figure to go on sale. Right away Fred runs into people complimenting him on his cosplay asking for a photo with him and he agrees while striking one of Frieza's signature poses. The day continues with Fred gathering the signatures from his favorite voice actors and receiving some exclusive merchandise too, but with the building crowded with people Fred again checks his watch again and lets out a sigh of relief that he still has time to participate in the cosplay contest with minutes to spare. The contest goes smoothly and when the announcer starts to list the top three winners there is a malfunction with the microphone. The personnel scramble to find out the problem as minutes past Fred nervously watches the time go until the staff finally fixes the microphone by replacing it. The announcer says "Sorry about that folks! Seems like we had a problem with our old mic so now that it's been replaced, lets continue with the contest! Third place winner of the costume contest is... Fredrick as Frieza!" Fred rushes onto the stage to grab his ribbon prize while making a quick speech on thanking the people for voting for him and before leaving the stage he makes an iconic Frieza pose. Fred sprints off the stage while the announcer says "Well that's Frieza everyone! Lets continue with the next contestant. Second place is..." Heading for the booth Fred again checks his watch to see he is only a few minutes late and when he peers back towards the booth he spots one Golden Frieza left. Fred runs in excitement that he didn't miss his treasure but as he got closer to the booth a fellow cosplayer jackknifes him on his side sending him flying into boxes full of blu-ray copies of the last Dragon Ball Super episodes. Fred regaining his senses finds someone cosplaying as Goku standing over him apologizing "Sorry dude, I thought we were doing some kind of reenactment of Goku vs Frieza. I didn't mean to hit you that hard, so my bad. Oooh, look they still have that ultra rare Frieza action figure." The cosplayer quickly runs over into the booth purchasing the action figure then as he leaves he remarks "Man, lucky me! I got the last one they had! This will make me a ton of cash on E-Bay!" Trying to stand back up Fred reels from the pain of the attack only to fall back down on the floor then pleads for the person to stop and give him the action figure. The cosplayer refuses retorting "Pssh! If you want it so bad you can go on E-Bay and bid on it! You are too weak to have something great as this but if you win the bid then you can have it, so see ya later loser!" Fred still on the ground reeling from the agony of losing his prize clutches a nearby blu-ray case and shouts "GOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKUUUUU!"

Hawk Moth senses the boy's cry of rage "How tragic... To be denied your most chariest prize and for it to be taken right in front of you, what an exquisite sound of agony! He will make a perfect target for my akuma. Now fly my little akuma and evilize him!" The butterfly flies towards the convention center as Fred finally stands back up with a crowd of people surrounding him and screams "What are you all looking at?! Why did none of you bother to help ME or STOP that guy? All of you are just as guilty as he is, now get out of my WAY!" Fred runs through the crowd trying to track the Goku cosplayer but the convention has several of them and as he comes to a stop on the ground he grieves at not being able to find the person. The butterfly lands on the blu-ray case that Fred still clutches when Hawk Moth proclaims "Evil Emperor, I am Hawk Moth! You were robbed of what was rightfully your's and by someone dressed as a hero none the less. Heroes always get in the way so let me give you the power to put any hero in their place but in return give me the Miraculous of Ladybug and Cat Noir!" Fred wraiths with anger "Yes, Hawk Moth! I will show EVERYONE that the hero never always wins! I will claim my prize and get rid of anyone who would dawn on a costume calling themselves a hero!" A swirl of darkness engulfs Fred turning him into the Evil Emperor who's very likeness is of Frieza. Evil Emperor glances at his reflection on the window viewing his new form with a smirk and then tests his newfound powers by shooting a beam up towards the ceiling. The beam penetrates the ceiling as thousands of people run in terror flooding all the exits and Evil Emperor scours the crowd to find the Goku cosplayer that wronged him but the crowds were too thick for him to spot the right Goku. Displeased Evil Emperor flies out of the hole in the ceiling remarking "Fine, if you can't have my revenge on the person who took my prize then I will settle with beating up this Goku," he peers onto the case and shouts "Come out Goku! Come out Frieza!" In a flash of light both Goku and Frieza appear before Evil Emperor when Frieza remarks "Oooooh, what do we have here? Perhaps another me or maybe someone imitating me. Either way, what business do you have with the Great Frieza... wait is that GOKU?!" Astonished that his hated foe was right in front of him Frieza asks "Why is this monkey here too?! Evil Emperor grins responding "I have been wronged by someone in a guise of Goku and I want revenge on anyone that would call themselves heroes. So I decided if I couldn't find the heroes then I would lure them out and I couldn't think of anything better than fighting against the hero that we both suffered the hands of defeat for two Friezas are better than one. Now let me put this case away so it doesn't get destroyed." Frieza grins at Evil Emperor while he hides the case in the same pile he got it from and returns to Frieza then they both peer upon the confused Goku still wondering where he is.

Adrien finishes his fencing class when he then feels tremors around him and grabs hold of the locker as the tremors become more violent. Plagg pops out of the locker asking "What's going on Adrien? Also do you have anymore cheese?" Adrien looks upon Plagg with dismay replying "Plagg this is no time for cheese! We have to find out what's happening because this could be another akuma attack and since Marinette is with her family and friends at the beach, I have to go at it alone. Plagg claws out!" Cat Noir pounces out the locker room then on top of the school searching for anything or anyone that maybe causing the tremors. He sees nothing when again a big tremor shakes the ground but this time he heard where it was coming from and looks up towards the sky to see three people floating in mid air fighting each other. Each time they would pause long enough Cat Noir would notice something familiar about them, thinking he has saw them before. The tremors continue as Cat Noir remembers he watched the anime show when he was a kid and remarks "Wait isn't that Goku and... TWO Friezas! What's going on here?" During their battle in the sky Frieza asks "Why are we fighting like this? Shouldn't we just get this over quickly?" Evil Emperor replies "I still haven't got use to these awesome powers yet Lord Frieza and also isn't this fun making the monkey squirm." Frieza laughs and then responds "Well yes I am having fun but I know this monkey is just warming up and it be best we finish him sooner than later." Both Frieza and Evil Emperor punch Goku hard sending him flying onto the streets of Paris creating a crater around him. Cat Noir pounces onto rooftops quickly getting to the scene and jumps off a roof twirling his staff to slow his decent. Goku casually gets up off the ground and remarks "Hey there! Nice staff you have, it reminds me of my power pole I had as a kid. Do you mind telling me where I am and why there are two Friezas?" Cat Noir goes over how a villain in his world summoned Goku and Frieza over from their world because another villain named Hawk Moth gave Evil Emperor the power to do so. Goku scratches his head in confusion "I don't know what you just said but it sounds like I get to spar with two Friezas now. This is going to be so great! One Frieza was tough enough and now that there's two of him, I get to test out how far I've come!" Evil Emperor lands on the ground then says "Finally, you show up Cat Noir but where is Ladybug? If you seriously think you can somehow stop me then you are sorely mistaken!" Both Cat Noir and Goku are in fighting positions when Goku says "Heh! I guess I have to turn it up a notch! HHHHRRRRRRAAAHHHH!" The ground tremors from Goku's power as a golden aura surrounds him, changing his appearance while Cat Noir tries brace himself only to be blown away into a window of a nearby building. Cat Noir gets back up and upon looking out the window he views Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan and remarks "WOAH! I wish I could go Super Saiyan!" Goku lunges forward punching Evil Emperor into the sky continuing their fight as Cat Noir watches in awe when he then feels someone tugging his tail. A little boy whom also was watching the fight asks "Are you going to save us Cat Noir?" Cat Noir smirks while patting the boy's head and responds "Of course I will! I _feline_ pretty good about our chances so don't worry little boy." The boy looks upon Cat Noir and remarks "You're weird," Cat Noir becomes disappointed from the remark and then continues to watch the fight figuring out a way he can help. Cat Noir thinks to himself until he comes up with a plan to lure out Evil Emperor long enough for Goku to defeat Frieza and jumps out the building shouting "Hey Evil Emperor! You're after my Miraculous right? Then come here and get it!" Cat Noir jumps on the roofs through Paris as fast as he can hoping Evil Emperor took his bait but as soon as he looks back Cat Noir runs into Evil Emperor. Evil Emperor laughs and says "What do we have here, a little lost kitten? You thought that little roar of your's would work with my speed and power? Let me teach you what you truly face!" Evil Emperor punches Cat Noir in the gut causing him to lose consciousness and Evil Emperor flies back towards Goku when Hawk Moth yells "What are you doing, Evil Emperor?! Go and take Cat Noir's Miraculous NOW!" Evil Emperor chuckles responding "Don't worry, Hawk Moth. He's not going anywhere so let me have some fun and get my revenge." Hawk Moth sighs "Fine... just make sure you get the Miraculous once you are done! Also we can use Cat Noir to lure out Ladybug so make sure you don't mess it up!"

At a distant beach Marinette is having fun with her friends when they feel the ground shake and the ocean's waves become violent. The lifeguard blows her whistle to alert everyone to get out of the ocean and while everyone is running in a panic Marinette finds a deserted shack where she can transform. Tikki appears out of the beach bag in concern when Marinette states "This is bad Tikki! I can't help but feel that Adrien needs me right now! Tikki spots on!" Ladybug exits the shack flinging her yo-yo tree to tree until she gets back on to the nearby city heading in the direction of Paris. Goku's excitement grows as he fights the two foes when he remarks "Man, looks like you've improved during the Tournament of Power Frieza! It looks like I have to get serious now! HHHHRRRRRRNNNAAAAHHHHH!" Blue light engulfs Goku and as the sky parts in a heavenly glow the blue light dissipates revealing Super Saiyan Blue Goku. Both Frieza and Evil Emperor smirk at the sight then they both irradiate a golden aura blanketing the sky once again and upon the lights' dissipation revealing both transformed into Golden Frieza and Golden Evil Emperor. Goku charges with excitement while the others also start to charge at him causing shock waves to litter in the sky. Ladybug arrives in Paris feeling the massive tremors surrounding her and she tries to find any trace of Adrien but he was nowhere in sight so Ladybug swings through the city frantically looking for him. A massive shock wave nearby causes part of a building's chimney to break sending Ladybug into the ground. The cloud of debris smoke starts to clear when Ladybug notices a dark figure in the distance laying down unresponsive and Ladybug sprints towards the area shouting "CAT NOIR! Please be okay!" Reaching her destination Ladybug finds Cat Noir unconscious pleading "Come on kitty, open you eyes your bugaboo is here... please Adrien open your eyes! PLEASE!" Exhaustion set in for Goku since he was forced to use his Kaioken x20 and a last ditch effort Goku uses the Solar Flare technique blinding both foes as Goku flies out of the area to figure out a plan to stop his foes. In mid flight Goku spots two people on the ground so he flies in to see what has happened and upon getting closer he notices the boy from eariler. Goku lands next to Ladybug and Cat Noir asking "What happened to him?" Ladybug weeping explains how she just found Cat Noir laying on the streets unconscious not knowing how he was taken down when Goku says "Man, if only I brought some Senzu Beans with me. They would fix him right up." Ladybug asks "Beans? What are beans suppose to do?" Goku explains that where he is from there are special beans that can revive a person's condition but only upon eating one. Ladybug thinks to herself then realizes she might be able to use her lucky charm to summon it, so she sends her yo-yo in the air and a bag lands in her hand and upon emptying it out came a bean and instantly sees the bean and Cat Noir's mouth. Goku remarks "Woah! That was awesome! Now since he is still unconscious you have to feed the bean to him." Ladybug begins to blush as she puts the bean in her mouth and chews on it then slowly puts her mouth onto Cat Noir's feeding the bean to him." Goku states "Kids these days grow up so fast! Since there was only one bean in the bag and I don't have much stamina left let be give your friend my power so he can stop the duo." Goku kneels on the ground putting his hand on Cat Noir's shoulder transferring all the power he had left while Ladybug waits in anticipation.

In Cat Noir's subconscious he hears Ladybug calling for him as he thinks "I must get up... I must protect her... come on body move! Wait, what's this feeling on my mouth and what's that glowing object doing here?" Evil Emperor and Frieza regain their sight beginning to feel the exhaustion of the fight when Evil Emperor angrily utters "You're too weak Frieza! Even with the two of us we barely managed to gain the upper hand on Goku! Since I summoned you here let me see if I can _borrow_ your power!" Evil Emperor places his hand onto Frieza's head as Frieza yells "What are you doing? Don't you DARE betray Lord Frieza!" Evil Emperor drains all of Frieza's power, not only restoring it but also increasing it as he feels the surge of power he notices Cat Noir slowly raise up reeling from the pain of being knocked out. Frieza falls onto the street unconscious when Evil Emperor remarks "Ooooooh, so you dare try to get up you mangy cat! You have no chance of winning now since Goku used all of his stamina so let me show you the new and improved Golden Evil Emperor! Now DIE!" Evil Emperor creates and then throws a Death Ball towards the heroes. Fearing for the end Ladybug goes to hug Cat Noir but he isn't there anymore and when see peers back at the ball of energy she views Cat Noir grabbing hold of the ball then swiftly sending it into space where it then explodes. Evil Emperor yells in astonishment "IMPOSSIBLE! How can some pathetic and weak mangy cat catch my ultimate move?! Don't tell me he has somehow achieved that power!" Cat Noir turns his head back as he opens his eyes revealing they are now silver while energy irradiates from his body and Goku looks in awe remarking "Wow! I gave him my power but I didn't think he would achieve Ultra Instinct! I trained for years to achieve it but never could willingly transform into it but man look at him he's on fire! He must really have something he really cherish something deeply for his body to move on his own like that but I fear that he can't continue to fight for long because that form tears at the body." Ladybug utters "Only if we knew where his akuma is then we could end this fight but I don't see anything on him." Goku scratches his head and says "I don't know what this akuma is but earlier I saw the villain hide something back over in that big building over there with the big hole on the roof. It looked like he put it in some pile of boxes with the same case." Ladybug flingss her yo-yo out swinging from building to building while Cat Noir jumps towards Evil Emperor and in an instant Evil Emperor is met with several blows to his body. Cat Noir lands on the ground turning his head viewing Evil Emperor's fall into the roof of a building while Goku collapses from his exhaustion knowing Cat Noir can win the fight. Evil Emperor shoots out of the building in rage "IMPOSSIBLE! I have all this power but I can't lay a finger on you! Maybe I haven't really reached my full potential! HHHHRRRRNNNGGAAAHHHH!" The sky lights up in gold as the ground tremors all over the globe at the sudden increase of power by Evil Emperor and as the light fades Evil Emperor says " Now this is better! Let round two begin you mangy cat!" Ladybug enters the deserted convention to find a mountain of blu-ray cases and one by one she smashes each one with her yo-yo checking back over to see if the fight had stopped after each box. This time Evil Emperor was able to land blows onto Cat Noir sending him flying into the convention center and Ladybug runs over to see if Cat Noir is alright fearing for his safety.

Ladybug reaches the debris cloud and as the wind blows it clear she sees Cat Noir firmly standing over the creator when he says "Ladybug, I will use my Cataclysm on the boxes since you only have a minute before you detransform." Cat Noir begins to call out his Cataclysm when he sees Evil Emperor pointing his finger at Ladybug then fires a beam at her. In an instant Cat Noir deflects the beam into the air and rescues Ladybug gently setting her back near the last box uttering "Ladybug to ensure your safety, I want you to wait for my signal and throw this box into the air. I know you could break all of these cases but I have a feeling he will attack you if you are not careful so let me take care of him first. Now stand back things are about to get hot in here." Cat screams as he focuses all the power he has and then slowly breathes in absorbing all the energy when a silver light engulfs his entire body. The light shatters around him revealing his hair has also turned silver like his eyes and the top of his suit disintegrates from the shear heat of the power. Ladybug looks in amazement seeing Cat Noir's appearance while in the distance Goku slowly gets back up recognizing the glow remarking "Man, he also mastered the form too... just how much does he love his girlfriend?" Cat Noir lunges at Evil Emperor so fast it appeared as if he was still standing in front of Ladybug and also on top of the building off in the direction of Evil Emperor. Evil Emperor tries to look back but in that instant he feels hundreds of blows on his body causing him to become unconscious falling back into the convention. Cat Noir yells "Throw it now Ladybug! Cataclysm... KAAAAA... MEEEEEE... HAAAAAA... MEEEEEE... HAAAAAAAAA!" Cat Noir releases a black Kamehameha wave infused with his Cataclysm disintegrating both the box and the akuma in an instant. Ladybug watches in bewilderment and states "Well... I guess there really is no more evil doing for you little akuma..." Cat Noir collapses on the roof detransforming instantly and Ladybug flings her yo-yo quickly heading towards Adrien screaming out his name. Goku slowly flies in the same area then slowly lands next to Ladybug again cradling Cat Noir and says "He must of really loved you to push his body so far Ladybug! Now make sure you watch over him carefully and let his body rest. So please return us back to our world and give Cat Noir my regards." Ladybug throws the bag into the air shouting "Miraculous Ladybug," red light ventures out through the whole world repairing any damages the fight may of caused and even restored the akuma back. Ladybug jumps towards the akuma catching it and de-evlizing then releases the butterfly back into the air and when she rejoins Adrien back on the roof her transformation wears off. Marinette still in her swimsuit puts Adrien's head on her lap when he finally opens his eyes and softly remarks "Nice... swimsuit... my lady..." Marinette's cheeks become red and then responds "Silly Adrien, you still need to take your cat nap! You have done enough today so let me get you and Plagg somewhere safe so we can replenish our kwamis." Marinette lifts Adrien up as he tries to move his body so it isn't so much of a burden on Marinette and they head for the entrance on top of the roof. Entering in the building Adrien remarks "You know Marinette while I do love your swimsuit, most people will wonder why there is a girl walking around Paris in her swimsuit." Marinette panics trying to find a towel to at least cover herself as her face turns bright red then she timidly responds "Adrien... now's not the time to worry about appearance we have to find someplace to rest. Adrien smiles towards Marinette and says "Nah, I just wanted to see your cute embarrassed face." Back in the convention Fred regains consciousness waking up in a pile of fliers. He clutches a flier in his hand angrily shouting "Next time Cat Noir you won't be so lucky! Next time I will make sure I defeat you and Ladybug by taking your Miraculous!" Peering at the flier Fred holds he sees it's of _Dragon Ball Super: Broly Movie_ and Fred smirks as he thinks to himself "Maybe I should worship a new villain one who isn't so weak. Watch out Cat Noir and Ladybug for if we meet again you'll go against the Berserker!"


End file.
